It's Simply Complicated
by Coopland
Summary: Lil, likes Tommy, but Tommy likes Kimi. Kimi doesn't Like Tommy... does she? TL or TK you know how to find out....


All Grown Up!  
Simply Complicated

Dil: 14 Tommy, Phil 'n' Lil: 15 Chuckie 16 Kimi:15/16?  
Angelica/Susie:17

Chapter 1: All's Fair in Love And War

The winter fair had arrived in town at the beginning of december, so Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Kimi and Phil 'n' Lil all went on the opening night.  
The mid-teens left the Java Lava, and began walking to the fair, it was already dark even though it was still early in the evening.Chuckie shuddered lightly and wrapped his scarf tighter, While Phil and Dil arguing over who would win in a fight, Batman or Invader Zim. Kimi and Lil were chatting casually as the group walked along Tommy glanced up at the clear night sky and noticed it had began to snow. He carried on walking, lost in thought until Chuckie sneezed.  
"Gah-choo!" he sniffed loudly "Why is it I'm always the first to get a cold?"  
"Chuck if your not feeling well why don't we go another night?" Tommy asked,  
"No," said Chuckie, "We're going tonight, because tonight is the night I finally conqure my fear!"  
"You mean your actually going to have mustard on a hotdog?" asked Dil "No...." replied Chuckie sighing abit, "I'm going to go on 'The Avalanche."  
"Okay there Chuck," Said Tommy patting his best friend on the bag, "No more high-caffine drinks for you."  
"No I really am!" Protested Chuckie "Chuckie, you get queezey just watching that thing, why do you suddenly wanna go on it?" Tommy asked curiously "I know, Nicole asked him to go on it!" said Kimi teasingly,  
"She didn't!" Chuckie said grumpily, "Well... maybe she did, but only a little."  
Tommy smirked and shook his head, then they all carried on walking, Tommy slowed down once more and no one except Chuckie noticed and dropped back too.  
"Hey guys!" a voice called, it belonged to Susie, she was stood near a bus stop.  
"Hey Suz!" said Kimi, "Lil and I could use your opinion..."  
"Kimi don't!" protested Lil   
"What's wrong?" asked Chuckie "Wrong? Nothing's wrong! What could be wrong... heh heh heh." Tommy babbled nervously,  
"You want to ask Kimi out huh?" Chuckie enquire as he noticed Tommy staring at his sister.  
"How did you know that?" Asked Tommy in bewilderment "Lucky guess... I guess." Replied Chuckie "So you gonna do it then?"  
"Definatly!" Stated Tommy, "Well hopefully. I want too... I don't think so."  
"Wow." said Chuckie, "I thought only I got that nervous... you should ask her. I'm pretty sure she likes you!"

"Your sure he likes me too?" asked Lil "Well it's kinda hard to tell with guys, but you never no unless you ask, right?" Kimi pointed out   
"Yeah!" Said Tommy confidently, "I guess your right..."

"...I'm gonna do it!" Lil said proudly,

"But not just yet, I need time to build my confidence up." Tommy added quickly.

Later that night, the gang had met up with Nicole who had dragged Chuckie on to all sorts of rides he wouldn't normally go near, much to the amusment of everyone else. Dil had jumped on a guy who's wig was 'an alien in disguise' and "saved" him from it, althought the guy didn't seem to greatful.  
Tommy had been unusally nervous and seemed to force himself to enjoy the night, Lil was constantly pointing out 'cute' boys that might not even have existed.  
Phill had entered himself into a Pie eating compation, followed by a "Mr. Wonderful" compation, surprisingly it's hard to win a compation such as Mr.Wonderful with blueberry stains around your mouth.  
"Okay!" Said Tommy/Lil, to Chuckie/Susie "I'm gonna do it!"  
"Good luck!" replied Chuckie/Susie Tommy walked towards the girls, who saw him coming and began giggling, which made Tommy even more nervous until Susie and Kimi walked off, and Lil walked up to him, with a wide smile on her face.  
"Lil?" Said Tommy as he lost control of his voice, he coughed abit to regain control. "I need to ask you something..."  
"Yes?" Squeeked Lil in excitment "Can you get Kimi for me, I need to ask her something..." Tommy said scratching the back of his head Lil's smile dropped and her heart broke, everything seemed to slow down and she felt her blood begin to boil. Was Tommy really that dence?  
"Okay," she said trying to hide her dissapointment,  
Lil walked back over to Kimi and Susie dejectedly,  
"He want's to talk to you, Kimi." Lil said trying not to spit the words in her face Kimi looked at Susie who simply shrugged, she walked over to Tommy, who was sweating buckets from his nervousness.  
"Hi," he said "Hi..." Kimi replied "Hi..." Tommy repeated "Uh... you wanted to talk to me about something?" Kimi said beginning to get nervous "Kimi... I... well I really like you, and I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime." Tommy said taking a deep breath afterwards.  
"Um... maybe." Kimi said nervously, "I'll have to think about it."  
She rushed back to the other girls with a confused look on her face.  
"What is it?" Asked Lil, "What did he want?"  
"He... um... He asked me out." Kimi told the floor "He... asked... you out?" said Lil dejectedly, "You said no right?"  
"Right!" said Kimi brightly, "....wrong. I told him I'd think about it. I'm sorry Lil, I was in a panic, I wasn't thinking straight!"  
"Yeah... I'm sorry too, sorry I thought you were my friend!" Lil screeched "But Lil..."  
"Just go away, you have him! I don't care. Not about you or him!"  
Lil ran off crying past the boys, with Kimi chasing after her. Phil sighed and threw his hotdog away, and being faster then Kimi followed his sister home.  
Kimi looked to Tommy, he closed his eyes and looked away.  
"Why didn't you say no?" asked Susie softly,  
"I dunno...I like Tommy, but I always just thought of him as a good friend. Lil likes him way more then me..."  
"Don't worry girl," Susie reassured her, "Things will blow over quickly, you'll see..."

To Be continued... 


End file.
